deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bulls12345/Mad Jack Churchill vs Ramon Magsaysay
Mad Jack Churchill, The claymore weilding commando and war lover who showed the Nazis who is the boss vs Ramon Magsaysay, The jungle dwelling guerilla who drove away the Imperialist Japanese off his turf These two blademasters used unconventional means to kill their enemies, using unconventional weaponry to wreak havok. No rules, No safety, No mercy, Its a duel to the Death, to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!! Mad Jack Churchill Born in 16th of September 1906, Lieutenant Colonel John Malcolm Thorpe Fleming "Jack" Churchill, DSO & Bar, MC & Bar, nicknamed Fighting Jack Churchill and Mad Jack, was a British soldier who fought throughout the Second World War armed with a longbow, and a Scottish broadsword. He is known for the motto "any officer who goes into action without his sword is improperly armed." During the war, he volunteered for the elite British commando, and saw battle in Catania and Operation Archery. Melee=Claymore * Three feet blade * Double edged |-|Pistol=Webley revolver * 6 rounds *.455 Webley |-|SMG=Sten Mk V * 9x19mm Parabellum * 32 round magazine * 500 rpm * More advanced Sten with a pistol grip and fore grip |-|Rifle= Lee Enfield no. 4 * Bolt action * .303 British * 10 stripper feed round magazine * 550 yds range |-|Special=English long bow * 200 yds range * Uses barbed arrows that deals more damage, very hard and painful to pull out. Battlefield Tactics After the his career in the Dunkirk campaign, Jack signed up fore the commandos, and passed its training. He later became the leader of Number 2 Commando squadron. Mad Jack is known for leading his men in battles that severely outnumbered them. During the British landing at Salerno, he won another award for bravery. His squad was charged with taking out an artillery battery that was pinning down a nearby British force, despite the fact that the town of Piegoletti (where the guns were based) was garrisoned by a force much larger than his own Number 2 Commando. In the middle of the night, he had his men charge the town from all sides, screaming "COOMMAAANNNNDOOO!!!" as loud as possible. The Germans were confused and surprised, and mounted a futile resistance. The 50 men of Number 2 Commando took 136 prisoners and inflicted an unknown number of casualties. Ramon Magsaysay Born in August 31, 1907, Captain Ramon Magsaysay joined the motor pool of the 31st Infantry Division of the Philippine Army. He fought during the Battle of Bataan, which proved a lethal defeat for the Allied and USA. The Americans left the Pacific when the battle was already deemed lost (and also because of the Europe First Policy), and they ordered many Filipino soldiers to just surrender to the Japanese and wait for their "return". Ramon was one of those who didn't surrendered, and instead organised the Western Luzon Guerrilla Forces in 5 April 1942. For three years, Magsaysay operated and saw action at Sawang, San Marcelino, Zambales, as a commander of a 10,000 strong force. He also part of the USAFFE and fought a decisive battle in Zambales. Melee=Bolo * 18 inches blade * Single edged |-|Pistol=Colt M1911 * 7 rounds * .45 ACP |-|SMG=M3A1 Grease gun * .45 ACP * 30 round magazine * 450 rpm |-|Rifle= M1 Garand * Semi-Auto en bloc * .30-06 Springfield * 8 round internal magazine * 500 yds range |-|Special=Improvised Explosive Device * Used for guerilla booby traps. Contains explosive materials such as TNT and incendiary, with various fragments like nails. Battlefield Tactics Being a guerilla and menber of the USAFFE, Ramon Magsaysay fought during the Battle of Bataan, which is one of the bloodiest battle of WWII, and a major loss to allies. When the Americans surrendered in the battle, instead of partaking in the infamous death march, Ramon ran to the hills, and evaded the Japanese 4 times. During the Japanese occupation of the province of Zambales, Ramon was tasked in clearing Japanese forces in order for the American to land in. Ramon did more of that. In the evening of January 16, 1945, Magsaysay and members of his staff proceeded to Mt. Malaplap between Subic and Castillejos. At exactly 12:00 midnight, Magsaysay fired a flare gun to signal the execution of the orders given to all sectors. Immediately, explosives blew up the San Marcelino airfield. Reinforcing Japanese troops rushed to the airfield but fallen trees put by guerillas blocked the highway, and they were ambushed and killed by Ramon and his men. After that the guerrillas also overran the well protected Japanese radio transmitting station at San Miguel; killed all the Japanese defenders; and cleared the beaches from San Felipe to San Antonio of all Japanese military installations. Even outnumbered by the Japanese, Ramon liberated the whole Zambales province in just one evening, and this helped the Americans further advance in their island hopping. Voting * Churchill will lead 4 commandos while Magsaysay will lead 4 USAFFE soldiers. I will decide if the votes are counted or not. * Battle will end in Sept. 21 Category:Blog posts